From One Brother To Another
by mint repeat
Summary: Sometimes, the only ones who can help you are the ones who know you best. Like your brothers. Some Frankie/Kevin brotherly bonding. JONAS.


**From One Brother To Another.**

//

Frankie walked down to the kitchen—tramped would have been a better word but Frankie was a man on a mission and didn't want to quibble over useless word usage. See, Frankie was hungry. And when he was hungry, just before dinner, he ate something that wasn't too filling, but also was just about filling enough to leave space for dinner. The logistics were little dicey because food that created the perfect balance between light and not too heavy was hard to find. But our Frankie was a clever young man of many talents—food logistics just about being one of the many and he solved this particular problem by creating a new dish.

He went over to the refrigerator, threw it open and surveyed its contents with a critical eye. He then hummed in approval. There was exactly what he needed. He took a bowl and into it, he first dropped some grapes, some cut and cored apples, some banana slices and some berries. He then put in a scoop or two or three of ice cream (but who was counting really) and then after adding a dollop of whipped cream to the top, he drizzled some chocolate sauce on it, added a cherry on top and was good to go.

He probably wouldn't have gone overboard with the sweet stuff but his Mom was out and their Dad was doing the taxes and Frankie was therefore pretty sure that nobody would call him out on his excess. He was just about to take his magnificent creation up to his room, when he chanced upon the glum, slumped figures of one of his brothers. It was Kevin, Frankie deduced from the dancing bear pajamas. Frankie hesitated. He could leave Kevin to mope and wallow or he could step up to the plate and save the day. After a minute or two, he sighed and set the bowl down and sighed heavily. Seriously, he didn't get enough credit for this.

"Kev, speak to me," Frankie said briskly, sitting down next to Kevin on a stool and leaning his elbows on the island in the kitchen. Kevin raised his head and blinked in surprise.

"Yes, speak to me. I got a snack waiting which is going to melt soon." Kevin nodded uncertainly.

"Sometimes." and Frankie nodded calmly, like a psychiatrist which motivated Kevin to go on and forget about the fact that he was unburdening himself to his eight year old little brother.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm redundant. All I do is play the guitar. I can't sing and I definitely can't write and sometimes, I feel more left out that usual." Kevin looked up self-consciously to see if Frankie was listening. And he _was_ listening intently. Feeling assured Kevin continued.

"And that makes me sad. Because I do love the band, and I do love playing the guitar. I just wish I were of more use."

"Open your mouth," Frankie commanded and when Kevin opened his mouth bemused, Frankie shoveled a few spoons of ice-cream in. Kevin's eyes grew large as the cold seeped through his tongue and teeth. Now, that Frankie had initiated Cheering Up Procedures—and ice-cream was always good for that sort of thing, he could move onto the next part of the plan.

"Kevin, what do you play?" he asked, thoughtfully chewing on a grape.

Kevin nodded for a few moments and then clutched at his head; his eyes screwed shut, as if he were in pain. Frankie winced. He must have shoveled in a little too much. Poor Kevin was suffering from tooth freeze.

"I play the guitar," Kevin said wincing as he swallowed the remnants of ice-cream in his mouth.

"I know that. But what kind of guitar position do you play?" Frankie asked patiently, picking up his spoon and shoveling some grapes inside Kevin's mouth. Kevin was agreeably pleased—grapes were his favourite kind of fruit—and he chewed on the grapes before answering.

"I play lead guitar."

"And if there is no lead guitar, do you think a band could survive?" Frankie asked gently.

Kevin frowned as he answered. "I don't know. I mean, I am sure without me they can survive." Frankie sighed a little in exasperation. Modesty was a good thing. He approved of it. And he was all for it. However, under certain circumstances, there was such a thing as being too modest which would always lead to digging of one's own grave.

This was one of those circumstances.

"Kevin, what do you think of Hotel California, by The Eagles?"

"It has one of the best guitar solos ever." Kevin said with an immense amount of enthusiasm. Really, that song was epic and that guitar solo was the long word which Mary Poppins used. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious or something along those lines. Frankie smiled smugly. He was finally making progress.

"And who do you think played it?" Frankie asked with a twinkle in his eye and he fed Kevin a spoon of ice-cream with some banana slices. Kevin's eyes widened as he chewed on the bananas. The light had dawned.

"The lead guitarist." He said in an awed voice. Frankie nodded with a smile. Kevin smiled and hugged Frankie. A band was only good as its members. If anyone member was missing, it instantly changed the dynamics. Therefore, he was important too. Maybe he couldn't write songs or he couldn't sing. But he could sure as hell play as if it were his last day on earth. He played with everything he had. And that was the best thing he could ever give the band.

He just needed to remind himself more often of what he had to offer to the band.

"Thanks Frankie," Kevin said as he ruffled his clever little brother's hair. And for once, Frankie grudgingly put up with it.

"Now that my work here is done, I would like to go finish my snack, excuse me please," Frankie said politely as he slid off the stool and took the bowl along with him.

"Hey wait up, "Kevin called, sounding distressed.

"What?" Frankie questioned guardedly. Was there some other problem he needed to solve? Was an all knowing little brother's work never done? It certainly seemed like it.

"I want some of that snack!"

"I counseled you and fed you. I think sharing time is over." Frankie said pointedly. Kevin just made sad downcast eyes and looked back mournfully at him. Frankie felt himself wavering. No! He had to stay strong. It wouldn't do to cave like this. It simply wouldn't.

Oh hang it all.

"Fine, we'll share," Frankie said mutinously. Those damned eyes and worn him down. Kevin beamed at him happily and gestured to the seat beside him. Frankie smiled. Kevin was nothing but a big teddy bear.

"But, I get to have the cherry."

After all he deserved it. Kevin smiled and put an arm around him and Frankie snuggled close. He enjoyed machinating and he enjoyed being the go-to guy.

But once in a while, he just didn't mind being the little brother too.

* * *

I initially wanted to do more of suburbs's prompts. And then I began on this which morphed into some brotherly bonding. I just see Frankie like that. Mischievous and a little scary but with his heart ultimately in the write place. But I obviously cant think of titles so excuse the lameness of this one. If there's anyone reading this who's wondering why in the HELL I haven't updated my Joe/Macy fic, I am sorry for the lateness and swear that I will get the current chapter done as fast as I can, so expect an update soon. :)

Next I think I want to do Macy/Stella friendship. We simply dont have enough of friendship and bonding fics. :)


End file.
